Seven Days with Lil' Childs
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Emiya Shirou, bbekerja di sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Mau tahu seperti apa hari-hari yang dihabiskan Shirou bersama anak-anak yang dititipkan di dalamnya? Mari kita ikuti sedikit dokumentasi dari kisah sehari-harinya di penitipan Fate ini.


Emiya Shirou, seorang remaja SMA yang sedang membutuhkan tambahan dana. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan di sebuah tempat penitipan anak yang ternama. Kalau tidak salah namanya penitipan Fate. Aneh, kok rasanya lebih cocok untuk menjadi nama _card game _ya? Ah, sudahlah. Toh yang punya penitipan juga bukan dirinya. Lagipula tempat itulah yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kekurangan finansial bulanan yang ia derita.

Mau tahu seperti apa hari-hari yang dihabiskan Shirou bersama anak-anak yang dititipkan di dalamnya? Mari kita ikuti sedikit dokumentasi dari kisah sehari-harinya di penitipan Fate ini.

**Seven Days with Lil' Childs**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Fate Project © Type-Moon**

**Warning: AU, many chibi charas here, OOC, lebay, tokoh utama yang kembali kena getahnya (sori Shirou, sumpil saya ga sengaja), humor garing, sarcasm, bahasa baku dan gahoel yang dicampur aduk.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kling kling'

bel yang tergantung di pintu masuk berbunyi tatkala seseorang menggerakkan pintunya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, menatap ruangan luas yang di dalamnya banyak mainan dan para anak-anak tentunya. Pemuda itu menghela napas, tak menyangka ia bisa bertahan untuk bekerja di sini dalam kurun waktu seminggu.

"_Okaerinasai_, Shirou-kun."

Shirou, Emiya Shirou, tersenyum sopan ketika ia disambut oleh sang pemilik penitipan anak ini. Nona—nyoya Irisviel, wanita paruh baya cantik yang menjalankan usaha penitipan anak ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya membuka usaha yang sama sekali tidak menjamin ini, padahal jelas dari wajahnya saja ia sudah kelihatan seperti orang kaya.

'**Tentu saja karena anak-anak itu sangat manis sekali~'**

Oh iya, Shirou lupa bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertanya dan itulah jawaban yang dituturkan Iri-san.

Manis, kata _loe_?

Ya, iya sih, mereka memang anak-anak yang manis. Nyatanya tak ada satu pun anak kecil yang tidak manis. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Shirou bukanlah tipe yang tidak bisa menghadapi anak kecil. Tapi, tetap saja. Cobaannya itu lho...

Shirou tersenyum miris sembari menatap pilu pada kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana, mengingat-ingat sepekan yang ia lalui bersama mereka.

**First day with Saber**

"_Shirou,"_ Seorang gadis mungil, dengan rambut pirang dan mata emerald menarik ujung kemeja Shirou. Ia ingat, kala itu adalah hari pertamanya bekerja _part time_ di sana.

"_Hm? Ada apa, Saber-chan?"_ jawab Shirou. Ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, serta menepuk kepala sang gadis dengan gestur sebaik mungkin. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja, ia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

Gadis kecil dengan ekspresi _stoic_ itu bernama Saber. Parasnya memamng terbilang manis. Pasti besarnya nanti ia akan terkenal di kalangan pria. Hanya saja, tatapannya itu terlalu tajam. Orang yang awam bisa mengira bahwa gadis kecil itu menatap penuh kebencian pada semua hal. Nyatanya tidak, tatapan tajam itu hanya bawaan sejak lahir.

...entah bawaan sejak lahir yang macam begituan itu ada sungguhan atau tidak.

"_Shirou, aku menantangmu."_

Gadis kecil itu mengacungkan sebuah pedang kayu, tepat di hadapan Shirou. Oh, bagus. Sopan sekali ya ini anak. Menatap seseorang dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin membunuh kecoa, memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan tidak sopannya, dan mengacungkan pedang ke wajah Emiya Shirou yang ganteng ini. _Hello_? Kau pikir kau ini siapa nak?

Alis Shirou berkedut, meski begitu ia masih tetap berusaha tersenyum. Dicernanya kata-kata Saber barusan. Menantang? Dengan pedang kayu? _Kendo_ maksudnya?

"_Dan tolong jangan memanggilku 'Saber-chan'. Hal itu membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang lolicon. Jijik tahu."_

"_..."_

Andai ia bisa, Shirou akan berlari ke tembok terdekat dan melakukan _headbang_ di sana. Oh, andai ia tidak mengambil pekerjaan ini.

"_B-baiklah! Kuterima tantanganmu!"_

Emiya Shirou, termakan oleh emosi, kala itu menerima tantangan beradu pedang kayu dari seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Dan di menit kemudiannya, ia kalah. Dan sialnya kala itu ia bahkan sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ketika menghadapi Saber.

'_Siwalan(1)_! Bocah macam apa dia?!' batin Shirou yang kini sedang terkapar di pojok ruangan, dengan beberapa benjol di kepala serta lebam di sana-sini. Beberapa meter darinya terlihat Saber kecil yang bersenandung puas sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedang kayu miliknya.

"**Oh, Shirou-kun. Aku lupa bilang kalau Saber itu berasal dari keluarga ahli seni bela diri. Jadi jangan kaget bila ia sering mengajakmu bermain seperti ini."**

Bermain? Yang kayak gitu tadi 'bermain' kata _loe_?!

Hari itu, Shirou tak pernah melupakan petuah nona Iri yang telat disampaikannya itu.

**First day with Gilgamesh**

Kala itu, masih pada hari yang sama, ujian kedua kembali menempuh hidupnya...

...halah, _lebay_ amat.

Toh, bocah kedua ini hanya seorang bocah biasa. Bocah yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Saber. Usia dan warna rambut mereka tak jauh berbeda, sama-sama pirang. Hanya saja yang satu ini bocah, bukan gadis. Oh dan jangan lupakan tatapan mereka, sama tajamnya. Hanya saja mata bocah ini berwarna merah.

merah ruby.

—tunggu. Ada yang pernah tahu pepatah '_Red eyes, take warning_'_(2)_?

...oke, mungkin ini bukan pepatah. Namun tetap saja kalimat barusan mendeskripsikan sang bocah dengan jelas dan tepat.

Tanpa Shirou sadari, sang bocah kecil itu tersenyum—salah, menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada, kepalanya ia dongakkan ke langit-langit ruangan. Ya ampun, sombong sekali ini bocah. Bagaimana kalau dewasanya nanti ia jadi orang songong yang enggan membayar pajak? Apa kata dunia?!

—sudah, mari kita hentikan. _Genre_ boleh humor tapi jangan terlalu menyimpang begini.

"_Oi tikus got, baru dikalahin Saber ya? Rasain lu_!" Bocah itu berkata dengan nada tinggi. Tidak melengking kok, sungguh. Hanya nada bicara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

TWITCH!

Hari itu, Shirou bersumpah. Bersumpah bahwa meski dalam keadaan setengah hidup sekalipun, ia masih dapat mendengar jelas cacian dari bocah mungil yang (tidak) manis tersebut. Demi apa. Tadi ia dikalahkan anak kecil dan sekarang malah dicaci anak kecil yang lain.

"_Hei, bawakan minum untukku! Haus nih!"_

Tadi menghina sekarang main perintah-perintah...

Shirou, sebagai seorang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong segera menuruti permintaan (perintah) sang bocah yang (tidak) manis itu. Dengan keadaan babak belur, ia memaksakan diri untuk mengambilkan air bagi si bocah yang (sekali lagi, tidak) manis tersebut. Ah, berlebihan sekali. Toh, sebenarnya Shirou tak mendapatkan satu pun luka fisik yang berarti. Toh, sudah tugasnya sebagai _part timer_ untuk membantu mengurusi anak kecil yang dititipkan di sini. Jadi bila ia dimintai mengambilkan air—

'_BRUUSSSH!'_

—untuk disemburkan ke arah wajahnya.

"_..."_

"_PUEH! AIR APA INI NGGAK ENAK BANGET!"_

Shirou berani bersumpah bahwa kala itu ia mengambilkan air minum yang normal untuk si pirang ini. Ia yakin, tak ada yang salah. Ia bukanlah orang kejam yang akan memberikan air comberan untuk dinimun anak kecil. Sungguh, tak mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan—

"_MINUMAN MACAM APA INI?! GA ADA RASANYA TAHU! GA BECUS BANGET KALO KASIH MINUM!"_

—atau bisa jadi ada kesalahan pada kepala bocah bermata _ruby_ itu.

Ya iyalah _ga_ ada rasanya! _Plis_ deh, itu air putih! Dan yang namanya air putih itu di mana-mana ya rasanya tawar!

"_Kerja ga becus amat sih! Buatin minum lagi, yang bener!"_

Bocah itu menyodorkan gelasnya pada Shirou, kasar. Mata merahnya menatap sebal pada Shirou.

"_..."_

...apa di awal tadi ada narasi tentang bagaimana Shirou dapat menangani anak-anak dengan baik? Mungkin kali ini Shirou ingin menarik pernyataan yang satu itu. Yaa, bukan berarti Shirou tidak becus dalam menangani anak-anak.

Hanya saja yang satu ini sudah kelewatan.

Dan lagi kesabarannya sudah habis menguap entah ke mana.

Dalam hal ini Shirou memiliki dua opsi karena cangkir itu sudah terlanjur dalam genggamannya. Pertama, mendinginkan kepala bocah gila itu dengan air yang ada di dalam cangkir. Kedua, memukul kepala bocah itu dengan cangkir agar otaknya adapat bekerja dengan normal. Siapa tahu nanti setelahnya ia bisa merasakan air putih seolah merasakan madu? Ah, ia sangat menantikannya.

"_...Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Kenapa tatapanmu begitu! Kenapa menyeringai—"_

'_Splash!'_

'_BLETAKK!'_

—dan sebagai seorang yang bijak, Emiya Shirou memilih untuk melakukan kedua opsi.

"_..."_

"_HUWEEEE!"_

Dan bisa kita tebak hasilnya, sang bocah menangis.

"_SABEEEER~~!"_

Dan tanpa diduga, adegan selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

"—_Oh, jadi dia menjahatimu? Tak apa, jangan nangis Gil. Akan kutendang bokongnya."_

Dan kala itu Shirou begitu takjub pada dirinya yang bahkan masih bisa menyadari bahwa kata 'menendang bokong' itu baru ia dengar di kartun Sponge Bob siang ini.

"_HEYAAAAH!"_

"_AAAAARGH!"_

Lagi pula percuma saja kalau mau lari.

"**Gil-kun? Ia hidup sebagai kaum borjuis, jadi jangan memberinya makan dan minum sembarangan. Oh iya, meski galak begitu Gil-kun itu sensitif. Jadi tolong jangan membuatnya menangis, atau Saber-chan akan merah."**

Kala itu, ia mendengarkan nasihat kedua Iri-san yang tentunya juga diutarakan dengan timing yang sangat terlambat—

"**Oh iya. Sebagai tambahan, Gil-kun dan Saber-chan itu tunangan. Kuharap kalau dewasa nanti mereka akan benar-benar menikah~"**

—Dan juga mendapat sebuah info tak penting dari wanita bermata merah itu.

...merah?

—tunggu. Ada yang pernah tahu pepatah _'Red eyes, take warning'_?

(Sudahlah, mari kita hentikan sirkulasi hari pertama dan bangkit menuju hari esok)

**To be continued**

_Glosarium(ngaco) :_

'_Siwalan' yang diucapkan Shiorou itu bukan typo, melainkan parodi atas kata 'si*lan'_

'_Red eyes, take warning', beneran deh. Ada yang tahu quote ini adanya dari situs mana? Yang bisa jawab nanti saya kasih hadiah! (ga janji)_

**Ah, saya bikin fic baru ya? Multichap ya? Fandom Fate Stay Night ya?**

**...jangan hajar saya, please. Oh maafkan saya karena telah membuat fic nista dengan tata bahasa yang sama sekali tidak cantik begini! D'X**

**Jujur ini fic oneshot, terdiri dari tujuh hari. Tapi saya lihat di sini first days aja sudah sekitar 1,4k jadi saya buat jadi multichap. Nggak lucu kalau ini oneshot tapi isinya ntar 10k+**

**Soshite, Shirou... saya minta maaf banget sama kamu. Sumpil, saya ga ada maksud buat ngebashing kau di sini! DX Cerita ini juga cuma bertujuan untuk menceritakan kenakalan anak-anak di penitipan ini, bukan untuk menyakitimu Shirou. Oh Shirou Fubu— /salahwoi**

**Dan saya berakhir dengan memanggil Shirou dengan 'Shirou'. (biasanya saya panggil 'Shiro' dia)**

**Soalnya ada banyak Shiro/u yang saya kenal tahu 0_0**

**1. Shiro, anjingnya Shinchan.**

**2. Hitsugaya Toushiro dari Bleach**

**3. Fubuki Shirou (InaIre)**

**4. Shirou yang dari Scan 2 Go itu, ga hapal saya sama nama keluarganya.**

**5. Terus Emiya Shirou ini.**

**Ck, litterally means 'white' semua. Jadi sebenernya ga masalah sih pake romaji yag kayak gimana. Tapitapitapiiii, kalau panggil 'Shirou' keinget sama Fubuki. Kalau 'Shiro' doang malah keinget Hitsugaya. Ah, dilema. /alay**

**Oh iya, bagi yang belum sadar, format fic ini flashback lho. Makanya dialongnya saya kasih format italic dan di narasinya ada banyak kata 'kala itu'. Dan ucapan Iri sengaja saya bold. Soalnya terjadinya setelah kejadian lampau tapi sebelum keadaan Shirou saat ini. Kemudian tanpa sengaja (tapi juga disengaja) membentuk pola tertentu pada tiap drabble/chapternya~**

**...**

**(ngomong apa mbak? Ribet amat)**

**Umm, sudahlah. Saya undur diri dulu. Mohon masukan melalui review. Flame juga nggak masalah. Asal jangan mengenai masalah bashing chara. Saya sudah bilang bahwa ini fic ooc dan saya tidak ada niatan untuk membashing semua chara di sini. Ini semua hanya lebetulan (kebetulan apanya?)**

**Nee, terima kasih banyak bagi orang-orang yang mau mengapresiasi karya yang sangat tidak bagus dari saya ini.**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**Bang, bang..."**

"**Om, om..."**

"**Situ maho ya?"**

**WHAAAAT!?**

**Chapter 2, Second Days with Archer and Lancer (maafkansayahiks)**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
